Recently, along with the development of image recognition technology, the use of information codes such as two-dimensional barcodes is proliferating. Specifically, if an information code is printed onto a paper medium, for example, and a captured image of the information code is obtained by an image capture device, it becomes possible to recognize the information code by image recognition, and obtain information according to the recognition result.
Note that an information code is recognizable from both a captured image in a still image format and a captured image in a motion image format. For example, as described in Patent Literature 1, by analyzing respective frame images constituting a captured image in a motion image format, the area of an information code in the captured image may be specified, and the information code may be recognized.